


Hold My Beer

by MrMothball



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, everyone's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMothball/pseuds/MrMothball
Summary: Bea said Gregg was bipolar, Gregg said that Angus was too good for him, Angus said that Mae was screwing up their plans, and Mae said that the world was ending.But goddamn it, sometimes they could be happy. Sometimes they were aloud to be happy for no reason. They could go out for dinner and throw pierogies, and they could joust on office chairs for fun and they could be happy.





	Hold My Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Some nonsensical angst I threw together way too late at night. Enjoy.

“I am a beast, a terror, a creature of the night! I, Mae Borowski, will destroy you, as is my right by blood!”

“I am a rapscallion, a menace, lord of trash and rabies! I, Greggory Lee, will tear you apart, as is my birthright!”

Crimes were fun, they were a fun thing. Always have been, always will be. It was a way of life. There was probably some psychological reason behind it, something about loving the adrenaline rush or something. That didn’t matter, Mae and Gregg were having fun.

Even if that fun was situated in the middle of their old high school’s cafeteria. 

It was Gregg’s idea to sneak into the school. Possum Springs was suffering so the school had a piss-poor security system. All Mae had to do was jiggle Gregg’s credit card through the back door and hey presto! They were in.

Mae had made a break directly for the cafeteria, whooping and cheering about how they probably kept those tiny tubs of ice-cream you had to eat with a wooden spoon somewhere in there. Gregg had started leaping from table to table and nearly cracked his face open when he missed his footing.

Mae broke into the fridge, Gregg broke a chair. Mae ate ice-cream, Gregg ate linoleum.

And then they were jousting down the hallways on office chairs, and Mae hit a wall and got a blood nose, and Gregg spun out of control and hit a bin.

They played with fire in the science labs and made drinking fountains dance. They found the janitor’s closet and slid around on soapy floors. They made announcements over the loudspeaker and drew dicks in the bathroom stalls.

And goddamn it, they were happy.

But then they weren’t, because Gregg sometimes burnt out and Mae woke up sad and couldn’t shake it.

And they weren’t because Gregg had nightmares about blood and highways and woke up spluttering, and it took Angus the rest of the night to calm him down.

And they weren’t because Angus sometimes thought too much and Gregg would find him crumpled into a ball in the corner if the kitchen.

And they weren’t because Mae could only calm down through breaking things.

And they weren’t because Bea couldn’t get a day’s rest, and she hadn’t been able to get one in years.

And they weren’t because Gregg couldn’t stop finding things to hate about himself.

And they weren’t because Mae’s family were losing their home.

And they weren’t because Bea’s dad wouldn’t be there for her for a long time.

And they weren’t because recovering from so much shit was a long and fragile process.

Bea said Gregg was bipolar, Gregg said that Angus was too good for him, Angus said that Mae was screwing up their plans, and Mae said that the world was ending.

But goddamn it, sometimes they could be happy. Sometimes they were aloud to be happy for no reason. They could go out for dinner and throw pierogies, and they could joust on office chairs for fun and they could be happy.

And then Mae and Gregg were running out the back doors because Aunt Mall-Cop had shown up with her lights blazing. They were laughing and tripping over in the woods and clutching onto stolen ice-cream.

Mae had to explain her bleeding nose and frozen hands to her dad, Gregg had to explain the burrs and bruises to Angus. And the next day they woke up and gushed to each other about how they should totally break into more places that didn’t smell like glue and weren’t filled with creepy mascot heads.

And maybe Mae thought the world was really ending, and that ghosts and gods lived somewhere in her tiny town. And maybe Gregg woke up wondering why Angus would ever want to be with him, and then get up the next morning on top of the world. And maybe Bea wished that she got the chance to be a kid. And maybe Angus still found himself trying to put his pieces back together.

But they were allowed to be happy.


End file.
